


Ramifications of Spider-Man's Suicide

by Mezazra



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezazra/pseuds/Mezazra
Summary: i mean it's in the title. It contains a Suicide and mentions of rape you have been warned. Told from the perspective of other characters and their reactions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this an extremely long time ago as one version of how Peter Parker would have died in my story Supreme Spider-Man. So this isn't all of it but this one focuses on how former lover's like Liz Allen and Betty Brant reacted to Pete's death. In his last moments he revealed his identity to the world so yeah this story contains a suicide and rape mentions. So yeah fair warning. Keep in mind readers I have more to add on I'm just editing the other stuff but it is coming you'll know this has reached it's end when you get the charpter with Aunt May's reaction. so without further ranting Ramifications.

.  
"I'm sorry Peter but I just can't you're a monster and you're not my nephew anymore."

"Felicia what would it take for you to forgive me for what ock did?"

With nothing but hysterical hatred in her voice contempt of the highest order she replied "For you to just die already"

"These are the words that brought down the world's greatest hero these are the words that killed Spider-Man a hero that some of you may know as Peter Parker. I have seen many so called heroes come and go but no death was more impactful throughout the universe than his. I would like to take this time to explain the way these words alone killed Spider-Man. I am Uatu the watcher and never before had my vow been tested than in those moments that led to his death.

It started with a being called the Anti Monitor it came from that detective universe with a purpose most foul. In order to combat it the center of the web was able to summon his friends from the dimension it had come from to do battle. The Justice League and The Avengers standing side by side it was a glorious moment. From space the heroes fought the entity though nothing could be done to truly defeat it. It was Spider-man who came up with a way to defeat the anti monitor. Using the combined might of Odin, Zeus, Galactus, and surprisingly the Great Weaver himself Anansi the heroes were able to force the Anti God into the Dark Dimension where Dormammu is God and Devil. It was here that the monitor met his end for in the dark dimension none can oppose the Dread Lord. The heroes celebrated however for Spider-Man it was not to last.

During the battle several stray beams of energy from the Anti Monitor made their way to Earth. One touched down in New York. Spider-Man discovered that an entire neighborhood was destroyed while he was in space. His neighborhood where sat a mansion bigger than the Avengers built with the money from the careers of both his wife and himself. It was this moment that Peter Parker learned that his wife Mary-Jane Parker had passed away. And in that moment the heart of the Spider-man cracked.

After mourning the loss of his wife Peter was able to believe in HEROISM again. He was able to be perhaps no longer the Amazing Spider-Man but he was still spectacular. But even this was not to last.

Being jealous of Spider-man and HIS Parker industries the villain Dr. Octavius hatched a plan that pit the world itself against Spiderman. This succeeded in causing peter to doubt in the very world around him. However this was nothing more than another ruse to hide Octavius's true motivations. Motivations that succeeded in getting past the hero's precognitive senses. Using a device to swap minds with our hero Octavius was able to walk out as a false center to the web that binds us all. This action resulted in wounds to the spider's mind directly

However he could not even hold up this charade for a week. He proved he a could not get past the spider's friends from the detective dimension nor the detective himself who came to warn the dimension of an unholy alliance. Batman's watchful eyes ,feeling something was off, asked Peter to let the Manhunter into his mind however Octavius replied he would "never allow someone to just enter his mind". This contradicted a statement to the Manhunter made by Peter where he told the hero "if I ever went down the wrong path or you felt in anyway that I've been corrupted you have my permission from now until I die to look in my head to see where I'm at and also to shut me down if need be".

And So J'onn probed into Peter's mind and in that moment Octavius was thwarted and and the center restored. However the spider's trust in his so called friends and fellow heros from his own dimension were severely weakened on that day. Each time the visitors came his lifetimes with them returned but when they departed so did his memories of them however Peter recalled how his friends let him down.

He remembered how only Natasha a woman who he found out was the one to actually give birth to him as a womb for his parents use ,and Silver Sablinova a foreign ruler were the only ones who were with him in his doubt of Octavius.

However in that week the damage was done Felicia Hardy's identity and past crimes against various crimes lords were revealed by the false center. She lost the company her mother fought so hard to build. She lost her wealth and honor among the thieves and heros alike. She was imprisoned where those same crime lords from Fisk to Martin li arranged for her to be tortured by reliving her worst nightmare.

While imprisoned she was gang raped repeatedly by both guards and inmates alike. Forced into a prison with a male population. She was even paid a visit by the Kingpin ,who had allowed himself to be imprisoned, who participated in the heinous activities. By the time the center was restored the damage had been done Felicia would never trust the Spider again. Her rage was directed at the face that sent her to hell. At the very man she had openly loved. So she began to plot his downfall but unlike any enemy before she had two great advantages. She had intimate knowledge of the hero indeed the entire hero community. She also had a piece of the spider'i heart.

For a time things seemed normal almost Peter had cured many of his former enemies of their powers or in some cases was able to put their energies to better uses. Sandman was now a member of the X-Men ,this was only so he could keep an eye on his daughter's who went to school there. He fit in well he even became something close to an uncle figure to the Mutant Rogue whom he could touch. Since sand could feel no pain she could hold his hand when he went hiking in the nearby woods with his daughters. Rogue would often tag along including other various students. Their trust in him came when Flint was able to stop a rampaging Juggernaut on his own. Even knocking the behemoth out.

The Spider had even given the shocker a job as the personal bodyguard of Harry Osborn and the pay well no criminal could out bid ,the richest man in the world, the owner of Parker industries.

After so many successes their was one heavy drawback. The clone conspiracy threatened the world our hero responded by using a device that destroyed any and all faith Parker industries had gained but he saved the world. The public was made aware but many were horrified to know that Peter Parker could invent a device powerful enough to hack into every computer system in the world simultaneously. Peter had used his publicly known artificial intelligence P.A.R.I.S. or the Parker Artificial intelligence. Research and Integration system. Its function was one where it could become one with anything that had a cpu at a speed of instant. The revelation of this devices power caused Peter's own beloved Aunt to regard him ,like so many others, as a monster.

She did not blame him for the death of her third husband John Jameson Sr. but this device Paris she did blame on him. She thought by shocking her nephew she could deter him from inventing future weapons of global danger like Paris. But in doing so she succeeded in shattering his soul. A woman he loved above all other things in this world. A woman whom he regarded as more of a mother than any woman living or dead had disowned him. It is one thing to say such words. It is another to prove it.

A woman who abandoned the Parker name not wanting to share it with the monster Peter Parker moved to Boston and went by the name of May Reilly once more. Curiously she still claimed Peter's various clones Jessica, Kaine, and a non insane Ben. But Peter she wouldn't let any of them even bring him up she had forsaken him completely.

And he had forsaken Peter Parker as well. Spending nearly twenty four seven as Spider-Man virtually giving his company over to Harry Osborn. He ran himself nearly to death. But the hero community didn't seem to notice. At least no one made any attempts to stop him. But Peter Parker had one last commitment to keep before he was consumed by Spider-man forever. A promise to electro.

It was here that the Black cat struck. Peter during the fight explaining his side and how it was all on Octavius, how he himself could never do such a thing to her. The saddest part was that deep down he had convinced her that he was not guilty however her rage had already blinded her. All she could see was his face being the one that sentenced her to her own hell. He begged for forgiveness for something he did not do. He asked his at one time love was there any thing he could do that would earn her forgiveness to get her, to shower him with her own kind of love instead of her rage and hate. Felicia on some level did want to go back to loving him again. But she had done too much killed too many to get to this moment. Knowing she was beaten by the Spider she told him she would forgive him if he were to finally die. Little did she know...

As he heard her words both Peter Parker and Spiderman died. The Anti God succeeded in splintering his heard. Octavius destroyed his faith, his trust, and his beliefs. But May Reilly completely destroyed his soul. Finally, Felicia Hardy his only living great love finished putting the nail in the coffin. With her request that he would be forgiven if he were to die it seemed a signal. As if he had always been waiting on that particular request. As if he had been waiting since Uncle Ben's coma for someone to say that he needed to die to be forgiven. Perhaps for all his failings. I wished ,at that time, to personally convey my feelings of absolute respect I a cosmic being older than this solar system wanted to encourage my hero. My favorite earthling. But I stood and followed my vow.

The Black cat turned around and disappeared into the night oblivious to the fact that she soon would get her wish only remembering the spider in front of a burning building. It seems only I and other watchful gods knew that Peter kept a video diary chronicling his entire life story from beginning to end from his perspective, his very thoughts at the time that the events transpired before him. His entire life and legacy as told by him and like no other. It even recorded his last moments. He had ordered paris to hibernate but only after she uploaded his video logs to the internet which she did on various sites all over the world.

After the cat's departure the Spider had simply turned around and with one last entry into his diary explaining why he was about to do what he was about to do his last three sentiments went out to His Aunt whom he apologized for never revealing his secret to her, one to Felicia hoping that with this she would forgive him. And finally to Mary Jane stating that he's sorry wherever she was that she shouldn't expect him to reach the kingdom of heaven and be with her, and that he doubts if he's getting another life to retry. With that his last entry ends the Spider-Man. Peter Parker parted this world by walking into flames. It is said by some religions that deities ,or in some cases deity, put no more on you than you can handle. It is painfully obvious that we all put too much on the center of the web yet and still it held us. It held us for far too long for longer than we had the right to ask and it died feeling like it hadn't given enough. I am Uatu the watcher and now the Center of Life itself has finally broken. It has fallen to Deaths sweetest of embraces. Not Mistress Death or her male counterpart but it's true est form. It has always loved and lusted after Peter since before he was born. Since Great Anansi planned of him death had desired him and now finally Death has become one with Peter. And I Fear that not even time will have her let him go. Now that the Center of Life is in Death's embrace I Fear the rest of the web must follow. We put too much on you Spider-Man but this is one price we should pay instead of you.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got one thing to say if everything ghost Rider touches becomes all demonic imagine if he used an iron Man armor...

(Betty Brant)

"This just in reports of NYC own Spider-Man has committed suicide after nearly two decades of service. Before his death he sent out a number of video diaries chronicling his life. We do not know the specific amount of time but it is rumored to be several hundred hours of footage about the hero's thoughts during his unbelievable career. I am told that I am personally mentioned of several occasions. It is also in these videos that we learned of the heroes true identity as Peter Parker owner of both this channel and Parker industries Age 29. It has recently been brought to my attention that Peter was recently disowned by his only living relative and so I am compelled to say that he leaves behind no one.

On a more personal note I was completely unaware of his identity as Spider-Man however it explains so much (sigh) I just wish he would have told some of us we could have helped or I don't really know but what I do know is that he didn't deserve to go out like this. I haven't watched the videos myself but I think if he had ever touched your life you owe it to his memory to watch at least some of them. I myself plan to spend the next several days watching all of the videos. I encourage at least all New Yorkers to watch all of them and to the world watching you should also take a look. This has been Betty Brant for the Hope network signing off."

[(Now in Betty Brant's Make-up/Dressing room having watched all the diary entries) is that really what you call it for news people?]

'Fuck Peter God Damn it! You've been through too god damn much with no rest. If I had known what you were going through the financial trouble, the exhaustion, the absolute bull shit life sent your way. Dear God why him he didn't deserve it. Hell you dedicated your life to saving the world well so did he but damn he went through too much.

It wasn't that long ago that we reconnected shit if I had known he was Spider-man we would have never broken up I could have just told him about the Kingpin and he would have just dealt with him. I mean he ended up saving me but he had moved on and he still didn't tell any one of his future lovers until Erika and Mj. The only reason he told Kitty and Liz was because they were mutants and could take care of themselves. But he ended up telling both of those two (referring to Mj and Erika) BEFORE they got their powers. Guess I'm the only one of your lovers not in the know huh Peter. To know that you still had feelings for me even at the end. Peter I I (mental sigh) I love you Peter always did and always will. And I'll miss you' (cries)

(Ten minutes later during broadcasting)

"By now I think we all have seen the videos left behind by Spider-man. Hard to believe that he had saved several hundred thousand lives off of just stopping petty thefts and purse snatchers.

During the videos the entire situation surrounding Felicia Hardy and the Black cat were brought to attention. Mr. Parker was a friend and lover of Ms. Hardy however it has been revealed in his diary that he was apologizing to her for not recognizing that the villain black cat had swapped minds with the heiress living out her life while keeping Ms. Hardy imprisoned in her body at an as yet discovered location. It wasn't until the same thing happened to him when Octavius has switched minds with him did the hero learn of the truth. Spider-Man was able to get the two switched back but not soon after he was attacked by the real black cat on the night of his passing.

In recent months he had been either curing or finding places of legitimate work for any of his former enemies. It is this reporters opinion that Spider-man was checking off his own bucket list and if I had to guess black cat was last on that list. With Felicia restored it seems Peter felt he could rest. Black Cat wherever you are know that YOU WILL BE PUNISHED.

(Liz Allen)

Liz Allen was currently in a board meeting for Alchemax with her young son Emyr Lymon (No I'm not gonna fucking name any kid from Harry after that bastard just know that Emyr pronounced like Ymir the frost giant is Normie Osborn.) sitting in her lap.

A random board member spoke "Ms Allen I think we should really reconsider the merger with Parker industries in light of the recent Paris incident-",

"Oh you mean the incident where Spider-Man ,my highschool friend, saved the entire fucking world?" At the curse word she had covered the five year old's ears.

"Well yes ma'am!"

"Let me stop you there do you know what the plan was about this time last year? What am I talking about of course you don't fucking know it's above your pay grade remind me who had majority shares of this company?"

"Ma'am you have have 60% shares." From another random board member.

"Exactly which means none of your opinions actually matter you little pieces of shit. The plan back when MJ was alive and ceo of Stark industries with an unpresedented merger. Let's face it Stark was on the decline making Parker industries the only stable ultra company(my talk for a company worth more that a ten trillion dollars) in the world. They had wanted to absorb us as part of this merger. Hell Parker was gonna get us and Mj would have gotten Stacy Corp. Owned by our friends Gwen Stacy. In that meeting the companies would have been turned into a Private company and would be called web corp. You think those plans have changed? Let me answer that for you no!

"But ma'am Parker industries is on the decline I mean after the scandal-"

"YOU MEAN WHERE MY FRIEND AND MENTOR COMMITTED SUICIDE BECAUSE OF UNGRATEFUL BITCHES LIKE YOU SAJANI"

"Look I liked Parker too but he was just so impractical-" the now revealed random tried to speak.

"Have you checked the stocks lately Parker industries is literally the only company anyone was investing in today everyone else is down because the brokers will only buy his so with that knowledge can you still tell me the merger is a bad idea."

At that live feed from MSNBC that Liz pulled up Sajani was silent.

"You should know the only reason I hired you was because he said so. I mean we were gonna merge anyway. Guess you never knew but PETEY used to cover every angle. He was always ten steps ahead of everyone and he always made it seem like he didn't know what he was doing hell those video diaries seem like a calculated move like" at this slow realization began to Dawn on several board members especially sajani "as if he planned this like he knew these videos would counteract all the bad publicity from using Paris to save all our hides." Leaning back in her corperate swivel chair with her son in her lap playing on a portable device now with ear phones "Hell my wife and I are gonna be at the memorial service. And so will everybody that has a stake in the merger what do you guys think we're gonna do."

"Sajani you're the only one with job security because of him so you might want to rethink what your idea of Peter Parker actually is. Meeting over get the fuck out of my building."

(After everyone cleared out)

"Mom what happened to Uncle Peter? (there's a porn reference in a sentence from a nine year old I kinda feel bad for keeping the sentence in here but I'm not taking it out I guess.) The nine year old Emyr asked.

At that moment walked in Liz Allen's wife Angelica. If you told her ten years ago she would be married to another woman she would have laughed her ass off (especially with her conservative ass) But here she was married to another person that at one point slept with Peter Parker. Hell Angelica had given him her virginity and she didn't regret it one bit. But loving Peter wasn't the only thing they had in common both women at one point had used the name Firestar for the X-Men Liz first then Angelica now both were retired and mourning their friend together with their son who's true father figure had been Peter his entire life.

"Oh baby Mom and mama have something to tell you about life and when it's time to leave earth..."


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is sort of my redemption for Gwen Stacy as a character. I figure by torturing her by letting her live her life as a virgin that would be punishment enough. But my friend pointed out that my Gwen is the literal opposite of Marvel's Gwen in that Marvel's gave it up to everybody but Peter. (Right now this even includes Miles Morales officially) But my version she denies everybody but Peter. I didn't mean that when I wrote her parts in planning but I do feel satisfied strangely. I had to omit a lot of stuff because they are major spoilers for SSM but I think I gave the gist of how Gwen is without giving away a major point in SSM.]

(Gwen Stacy)

Gwen had done a lot for herself since she left New York all those years ago. She had started a chemical company the Stacy Corp. It was more pharmaceuticals than anything else. They also dabbled in the bug spray and air freshener department basically anything chemical related Gwen had a hand in. Her company wasn't as huge as Alchemax that Liz had. And Liz's company wasn't even as big as Stark industries. Now Gwen smiled sadly as she thought about Parker industries. Nobody had a company as huge as Peter's in the world. Funny enough he like her was a chemistry nerd ,although he was more biochemistry than her.

Peter had done so well for himself at the end of the day. He had Parker industries. And on top of that he had been the hero Spider-Man. Correction the AMAZING Spider-Man and she had been his amazing Spider-Woman. Yes she knew a long time ago that he had been Spider-Man. Going back to when they were in highschool she had known.

Now Gwen frowned because she was mad at herself. Gwen was somewhat famous for her temper as she began tossing furniture around. She had dumped Peter in favor of going to Europe. Hell she had saved her virginity for him but she still left to go to Europe. She even had chances to give it up but she didn't. There was even this creepy guy who seemed safe enough she could have got with but she maintained holding on to her virginity. Even after she returned to the States only to find out that Peter was in a relationship with MJ she held on secretly hoping that they wouldn't work out or something would happen to Mj and she could have Peter all to herself. She was saddened when MJ and Peter married but still held on focusing on work. She was happier when she became Spider-Woman and joined the Avengers officially becoming one of Peter's work wives. She could have given it up to Tony Stark ,Lord knows he tried, but even then she held on. She refused to give it up to anyone but Peter. When MJ died Gwen was ,and she hated herself for it, happy that MJ was out of the way. She wanted to give Peter his space to mourn maybe get with a few chicks but after she would make her move and give it all to him. But now he was dead. There was no chance of her giving her virginity to him now. And strangely she didn't care. She had lived her whole life without letting someone penetrate her. She had resolved to live the rest of it that way too. If it wasn't Peter then she didn't want it at all.

 

(J. Jonah Jameson.)

When he found out Spider-Man had committed suicide he had been happy. Finally the world was rid of that wall crawling menace.

When he found out about the video diaries he knew he had to view them for himself.

When he saw the beginning videos he was happy to see Spider-Man struggling so much.

When he found out about all the problems Spider-Man had to go through he felt like that kind of life was unfair but his hatred of Mask wearing ,even during these video diaries, made it somewhat less impactful.

When he got to the middle he thought that the absolute bull shit that Spider-Man had to go through was down right too much. 'Why didn't he just take the mask off? Clearly his life would have been so much easier. The other spider heroes had all done it by now except Spider-Man and Spider-Woman. Well the Spider-Woman that dressed in white and wore a hood. So why didn't they?'

When he got towards the last few entries jjj felt like a cunt. He couldn't believe the lies he'd told on Spider-man. He was halfway tempted to print a retraction on every issue the bugle printed since Spider-Man's debut.

When he got to the end he knew he was gonna print a retraction.

Peter Parker his own brother in law. The kid that cured his wife's cancer. The same punk kid he gave his first job to. The same kid who had saved his life more times than three j could count. Peter Parker was Spider-Man.

From his step mom May, he had learned of the absolute bull shit Peter had gone through in life. And then to combine that with the bull shit he had to go through as Spider-Man.

Three j couldn't take it he broke down crying. He knew in his heart that he was part of the reason Peter had killed himself. You can't spend a lifetime hearing negativity about you and not get depressed. Couple that with Peter having chronic depression and well...

"Oh God what have I been doing?" J Jonah Jameson broke down in his home with his son and wife crying for the loss of their family member.

J Jonah Jameson was crying at the loss of Spider-Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay so with this one I was going for a poem kind of vibe I think I failed miserably but I think I got my point across just the same)


End file.
